


BTS Summer Package

by Silvaimagery



Series: The Red Bullet [6]
Category: BTS (Bangtan Sonyeondan), Jackson Wang - Fandom, K-pop, RPF - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha/omega verse, Appa Yoongi, Comfort, Eomma Jin, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Jikook (Kookmin), Language, Love, M/M, Maknae Jimin, Romance, Sexual Tension, Violence, alternating POV’s, namson, vhope - Freeform, yoonjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: They were off on their first ever family vacation and it was sure to be memorable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Evie2 wants a fic about the group’s first vacation. So, here it is.
> 
> I will be using dialogue and some incidents from the ‘Bon Voyage’ episodes.

Namjoon POV

“I’m so nervous.” Tae says putting a hand to his stomach.

“What is there to be nervous about?” Hoseok asks putting an arm around his omega. “We’re going on vacation!”

“I’m so excited!” Jackson squeals.

“I can’t close my bag.” Jimin says setting his blue suitcase on the dining room table.

Jungkook goes over to help him.

“You had two days to prepare! Just now you’re trying to close your bag?” I tell him.

“I couldn’t decide on what to pack.” Jimin tells me.

“I think you packed too much.” Hoseok tells him.

“Do you think I should divide it up and put stuff in my backpack?” Jimin asks him. “My backpack is empty. I just have my tablet, my phone, the charger, headphones, my passport and my wallet.”

“You need a backpack for that?” Jin asks.

“Maybe you should. I don’t want to break the zipper on this.” Jungkook tells him.

“No. Don’t break it! It was a gift from my dad.”

“You might not even need all the things you packed.” Yoongi tells Jimin. 

“What did you pack?” Jungkook asks Yoongi.

“I got medicines for emergency, my first-aid kit, extra pants, two shorts, underwear, socks, two t-shirts, a shirt, my jacket, and shoes.” Yoongi says.

“Well, at least I got all my accessories.” Jimin says showing off his engagement, wedding and promise rings.

“Wow!” Jackson says. “Good job.”

“Don’t you think it’s too flashy?” I ask.

“Kookie spent his hard earned money buying me these rings and I intend to show them off.”

“You better not lose them.” Jungkook tells him.

“Your hands look really small.” Tae says.

Jackson snorts which sets Tae off.

Jimin lifts his fist and Tae shields his face.

“They may be small but they pack a punch. Wanna find out?” Jimin tells him.

“Stop it. Come on.” Hoseok says.

“It’s alright, I love your small hands.” Jungkook says hugging Jimin from behind.

Tae starts laughing again.

Jimin flips him off and Jin smacks Jimin’s hand.

“Alright. Check the house, make sure the appliances are off.” Jin says.

“Just let me get my coffee!” Hoseok says hurrying to the kitchen.

We go around shutting off lights and making sure everything is off and afterwards, we congregate at the front hallway by the door.

“We’re ready.” Jin says.

“First things first. Do you all have your passports?” Yoongi asks.

We all hold up our passport holders.

“Check.” I say.

“Does anyone have to go to the bathroom?”

“I just peed.” Tae says.

“On yourself?” Jungkook asks.

We laugh and Tae punches Jungkook’s shoulder.

“Let’s go then.”

We shuffle out of the house and we wait as Yoongi shuts off the hallway light before closing and locking the door.

There are two vans waiting for us outside and we divide up before leaving for the airport.

Jackson rests his head against my shoulder.

“I couldn’t sleep at all. I was afraid we would sleep through the alarm.” He yawns.

“I know. Your tossing and turning kept me awake.”

“With the way you were snoring no one could tell.” He mutters.

I dig my fingers into his side and he slaps my hand away.

Jin laughs.

I glare back at him.

“Sorry.” He says, a wide smile on his face.

“Whatever.” 

“I’m worried about having to check ourselves in at the airport. I’ve never done it before. Jackson, have you?” Yoongi asks.

“No but I’m sure we’ll figure it out once we get there.” Jackson tells him.

“It’s alright. I doubt it’s as hard as your imagining.” Jin tells Yoongi.

“As long as we don’t miss our flight.” Yoongi tells him.

We arrive at Incheon International Airport and we make sure we have all our bags before walking into the airport.

We look for the self-check in machines and once we find them, we stare at them like they are some wild animal at the zoo.

“What the hell is this?” Yoongi asks.

I approach the machine and I read the instructions management had given us.

It had the flight number we were supposed to be on, we just had to figure out how to use the damn machine.

“Alright. I’ll give it a try.” I say.

Jimin and Jackson stare over my shoulder as I press the screen hoping to god I was doing this right.

I scan my passport and the machine spits out two plane tickets and it shows the confirmation on screen.

“We have to be at gate 10 by one-thirty am.” I say.

“Let me try.” Jimin says pushing me aside.

Jackson works on the machine next to Jimin and I walk him through it.

Jimin finishes checking himself in and he helps Jungkook.

“This isn’t as hard as I thought.” Jimin tells me.

“Once you get the hang of it, it’s easy.” I say.

“Where are the other members?” Jimin asks.

“Where did everyone go?” Jackson asks.

“Over there.” Jungkook says pointing to our left.

The other members are at some other machines.

I walk over to them.

“These are the wrong machines.” I tell them.

“You are at the wrong counter.” Jimin says. “Idiots.”

Yoongi raises his hand in a threatening matter and Jimin runs to hide behind Jungkook.

“I knew something was wrong.” Hoseok says.

“Show me how to do it.” Tae tells Jimin.

“Why do I get two tickets?” Jin asks.

“For the connecting flight.” Jungkook tells him.

“It took us so long to check in. We have go and find the gate now.” Jackson says.

“Grab your bags, guys.” I say.

“I think it’ll be easier now that we have our boarding passes.” Yoongi says.

“I hope you’re right.” Jimin says.

We make it to the gate just as they start to board the plane.

“We are actually doing this. We’re going on vacation.” I say.

“Wait! Let me get this.” Jin says pulling out his camera. “Squish together.” He says.

We all press close together and we smile as he takes the picture.

“Okay, got it! Let’s go.”

“Bangtan’s first trip!” Tae shouts.

“Bang!” I say.

“Bangtan!” They answer.

“Watch out Europe, here we come.” Hoseok says.

We board the plane and we all find our seats.

“Ten hours and thirty minutes.” Jackson groans as he sits down beside me.

“Take the time to rest.” I say patting his thigh.

“Damn right I am.”

He rests his head back against the seat.

I look around to make sure all the members are where they’re supposed to be.

Taehyung was vibrating in his seat and Hoseok was preparing himself for takeoff. 

Jungkook was already asleep and Jimin was drowsily staring out the window.

Yoongi and Jin were discussing our itinerary again.

I look at Jackson and I smile at his peaceful face.

“I’m so glad you’re here with us, baby.”

He opens his eyes and looks at me.

“Me too.”

I lean over and kiss him.

The flight attendant announces that we will be departing and I sit back in my seat.

Yeah, this was going to be a memorable trip.

****************************

We stand at the dock staring at the ship, open mouthed, like a bunch of idiots.

“Woah.” Jungkook breathes.

“It’s so big.” Tae says.

“How can it even float?” Jin asks.

“Let’s go.” I say.

“Don’t lose your key cards, alright? You’ll need them to pay for food.” Yoongi tells us.

“I’ll just hold on to this.” Jackson says taking the key card from my hand.

The guys snicker.

“Baby, why do you have to be like this in public?”

“What? They know you lose things.”

We board the ship and we all separate to go our rooms.

“Be downstairs by the elevators in twenty minutes.” Yoongi tells us.

Tae grabs Hoseok’s hand and drags him down the hall to their room.

Jimin and Jungkook walk away but Jungkook hurries back to grab the suitcase Jimin left behind.

I shake my head.

“I might not be the only one who loses things on this trip.”

“Bite your tongue. You better not lose anything.” Jackson tells me.

I follow him to our room.

“You know. We do have twenty minutes.” I say backing him up against the wall.

He smiles.

“Just enough time.” He says kissing me. “For a shower.” He pushes me away.

“Seriously?”

“We’ve been on the plane for almost twelve hours. I need a hot shower.”

“Shower sex.” I smile, wagging my eyebrows.

He chuckles.

“You sure do know the way into my heart.”

I take off my t-shirt before pushing him into the bathroom.

“Namjoon!” He laughs.

***************************

“Who’s up for dessert?” Jackson asks and we all groan in unison.

“I am.” Jin says standing.

“I’m with you.” Jungkook says hurrying after Jin.

“How can you still have room for more food?” Yoongi asks.

“It’s a buffet. You have to eat your money’s worth, otherwise it’s just a waste.” Jackson says.

“I might be sick.” Hoseok groans laying his head on the table.

Tae rubs his back.

Jimin slouches in his chair and he rubs his stomach.

Yoongi pushes his plate away.

“You barely even ate.” Jackson tells Hoseok.

“I ate too quickly. And I think I might be sea sick.”

“I told you to take the medicine.” Tae tells him.

“It makes me sleepy and I don’t want to spend the whole time out of it in our room.”

Jungkook and Jin come back, their plates pilled with cake, pie, fruit salad and ice cream.

“They have ice cream?” I ask sitting up.

“Come on.” Jackson says walking over to the buffet table.

It looked really good.

“They have sprinkles and fudge you can put on it.” Jungkook tells me.

“That’s it. I’m getting ice cream.” I say standing.

When I come back to the table, Jimin is stealing small bites from Jungkook’s plate and Hoseok is gone from the table.

“He needed air.” Tae tells me.

“I think the smell of food got to him.” Jin says.

“Maybe it was the noises you were making.” Jimin tells him.

Jin shrugs.

Yoongi watches Jin eat, his face twisted into a grimace.

“You want some?” Jin asks thrusting the spoon full of pie towards Yoongi.

Yoongi pushes his hand away.

“You know I don’t like sweet stuff.”

“Just try it.”

“No way.”

I eat my ice cream with gusto.

“You guys are making me want to eat more.” Tae says.

“You should. It’s really good.”

“I can’t. I’m still too full.”

“Hey, Taehyung. Do you want to go and check out the game room?” Jimin asks.

“Let’s go!” Tae says standing.

“Shouldn’t you check on Hoseok?” Jin asks.

“Go. It’ll give me time to finish this.” Jungkook says pushing Tae towards the exit.

Tae slaps his hand before walking away.

“This fruit salad is really good.” Jackson mumbles around the food in his mouth.

“Give me some.” I say.

He puts some on the spoon before feeding it to me.

“Good?”

I nod.

I lean over and peck his lips.

He smiles at me and I smile back.

“Come on, let’s go before they start making out.” Jungkook says standing.

“We’ll be in the game room if you need us.” Jimin says.

Jungkook takes his hand and leads him away.

“I think I’m going to go back to the room.” Yoongi says standing.

“No. You are not going to wuss out on me now, Min Yoongi. You promised we would watch the sunset.”

“I never said that.” Yoongi frowns.

“You did when I imagined this, so sit down.”

“Jin.”

Jin glares up at him.

Yoongi sits back down with a huff.

Jin nods in satisfaction.

I smirk and Yoongi kicks me under the table.

“What the fuck?”

Jin glares at me.

“Sorry.” I say.

Yoongi smirks at me.

“Shut up.” I tell him.

“Watching the sunset would not be a bad idea.” Jackson tells me.

“I thought we were going to back to our room and you know.”

He waves a hand dismissively.

“We do that all the time. When are we ever going to get the chance to do this again?”

“I feel a bit offended.” I tell him.

“Joonie, I’ll worship your cock later. Let’s stay and watch the sunset.”

Jin chokes on his food and Yoongi snorts.

I pinch Jackson’s thigh and he slaps my hand.

“What? They know I suck your dick.”

“Yah!” I tell him.

He shrugs unrepentant.

I can feel my face heat up at Jin’s stare.

Yoongi chuckles.

“Wow. Such wonderful dinner conversation with the kids, don’t you think?” He asks Jin.

“Right.” Jin says sarcastically.

“Hurry up and finish already.” I tell Jackson.

“Is that what you tell him when he suck’s your dick?” Yoongi asks.

Jackson and Jin bursts out laughing.

“Oh my god.”

The people from neighboring table turn to look at us.

I just wanted to crawl under the table.

“Stop it.” I say.

“Shall we tell the kids how we worship each other?” Yoongi says sliding his hand up Jin’s thigh.

“I’m going to be sick.” I say putting a hand to my stomach.

“I don’t know.” Jin says with a coquettish smile.

“You’re not usually shy.” Yoongi says touching Jin’s chin.

“Maybe it’s the environment.” Jin says leaning in.

“Hmm.”

Yoongi crushes their lips together.

“The sunset is starting!” I shout grabbing Jackson’s arm and pulling him behind me.

“The sunset is three hours away!”

“Then we should find a good spot.”

Jin and Yoongi’s laughter follows us out of the restaurant.

“What did I do in a past life to deserve those two?”


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi POV

“What is that noise?” I groan.

Jin rolls onto his back.

“Fireworks, I think.”

“Fireworks?”

“Hey!” Jimin says bursting into the room.

“Knock.” I say sitting up.

“There’s a parade! We’re going to go down and watch.”

“Come on!” Tae says poking his head in.

“You guys coming?” Jimin asks before leaving the room.

I groan and pull the duvet over my head.

“I told you we shouldn’t have kids.” I say.

Jin laughs.

“It’s not like we had a choice.”

“We could have just left them all at the door of an orphanage.”

“They would have followed us home.”

“That’s because you keep feeding them.”

His weight falls on me as he hugs me.

“I don’t want to get out of bed but we didn’t come all this way just to sleep.” He yawns.

I rub his back and he hums in pleasure.

“I could fall right back to sleep.” He murmurs.

“I won’t stop you.”

Something breaks in the kitchen.

“Fucking kids.” I mutter.

“Sorry!” Namjoon shouts.

“Come on.” He says before getting up.

I lie for a few more minutes before getting up.

I wash up and dress before going out into the living room.

The guys are all scarfing down breakfast and Jin is trying to keep them all from choking.

I grab a cup of coffee and I move to the window where I can see people crowding all up and down both sides of the street.

“It looks like some kind of festival.” Namjoon says.

“How did you all sleep?” I ask looking at the kids.

“Good.”

“Fine.”

“Amazing!”

“Better now that everything isn’t swaying.”

“We should go out there before all the good spots are taken.” Jackson says standing.

“Alright. Put your dishes in the sink and get your shoes on.” Jin says.

The clattering of dishes is loud as are the excited voices of the kids.

I make sure I have my camera before following them outside.

“Wow! So many people are here.” Hoseok says.

“Maybe we should have dressed up.” Jimin says as he takes in all the fancily dressed people.

“We are tourists.” Jin says. “It’s not like we knew.”

Hoseok is recording on his camcorder and I make sure my camera is ready to take pictures.

Jungkook is already snapping photos of the members.

“Here they come!” Tae shouts excitedly.

I had never seen this kind of parade before and it makes me wonder what they are celebrating.

After people start to leave, we make plans to walk around the town.

“You can either take the bus or walk around.” Jin says.

“I think the bus is better. That way we won’t get lost.” Hoseok says.

“And we can see a lot more than just walking.” Jungkook says.

“I’m in. We should take the bus.” Namjoon says.

The rest of the kids agree.

“I’m too tired to walk.” Taetae says.

“So no one wants to walk around?” Jin asks.

I couldn’t just leave my omega on his own in a strange town, no matter how lazy I was feeling.

“I’ll go with you.” I tell him.

He smiles at me and I caress the back of his neck.

“Let’s go then.” Jackson says.

“Here.” I say handing Jimin some money. “Don’t get lost.”

“We won’t.”

Jin and I walk the opposite way of the kids.

“Let’s just go to where our feet carry us.” He tells me.

“Then let’s go back home. That is where my feet want to carry me.”

He laughs.

We begin to walk down the sidewalk and I stop occasionally to take pictures of the scenery or buildings.

“I’m excited. This feels like a backpacking trip.”

I take his hand in mine, our fingers twining together.

“And you know what’s better?” I ask.

“What?”

“No kids.”

He chuckles.

“Now I feel even more invigorated.”

I laugh.

“Look! Look over there. It’s a Ferris wheel, we should ride it.”

“Whatever you want.”

“It looks bigger as we walk closer to it.”

“We don’t have to ride it you know.”

“No. I want to. What better way to get a great view of the city?”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.” He says squeezing my fingers.

I get a lot of great pictures of the scenery and of Jin once we’re up high on the ride.

He was so beautiful and the sun shining on his hair made him look like an angel.

Jesus, I was really sappy about my omega. When the hell had that happened?

He rests his head on my shoulder and I kiss his head.

“This feels like a date.” He says quietly.

I smile.

“Does this mean I get a kiss at the end of the day?” I ask.

He looks at me.

“You’re going to get more than that.”

“Looking forward to it.”

He presses his lips to mine in a soft, tender kiss.

“I’m so happy we’re on this vacation.”

“Me too.”

He rests his head back on my shoulder and we enjoy each other’s company and the ambiance in silence.

*******************************

“Grab your stuff, let’s go.” I say.

Today we were going to take a ferry and get a tour of the fjords.

It was going to be an all day trip so I wanted us to leave early in the morning so we could be back before nightfall.

The kids start getting antsy two hours into the trip.

“I’m starting to get that seasick feeling again.” Hoseok says laying his head down on the table.

Tae hugs him.

“Maybe you’re just dehydrated.” Jackson tells him.

“We should get something to eat. We didn’t eat breakfast.” Jin tells me.

“Good idea. Maybe that will stop all the whining. How about brunch? That way we can eat something more filling than just a light breakfast.” I say.

“I’m in.” Jungkook says.

“I don’t care as long as we get to eat.” Jackson says.

“Alright. Jimin, why don’t you go order?”

“Okay.”

I hand him some money and he gets up, Jungkook following after him.

“You should get up and walk around. You might not feel the movement of the ferry so much.” I tell Hoseok.

“Maybe you’re right. I’ll go and help Jimin.”

“Bring me back a chocolate muffin.” Tae tells him.

“I better go to make sure these kids don’t just buy snacks or cookies.” Jin says getting up.

“Yeah, better go check on them.”

They come back fifteen minutes later, their arms laden with food.

“Woah!” Tae says with a wide smile.

“Took you guys long enough. Were you buying out the place?” I ask.

“There was just so much to pick from and then we had to get in line to order.” Jimin tells me.

“So do we decide who gets what or do we just go for it?” Jackson asks.

“I cut the sandwiches in half, just in case more than one person wanted to eat the same one. And I got some pastries because it is brunch. I didn’t get coffee but I got soda.” Jimin says.

“Everything looks so good.” Namjoon says.

“Let’s just share it all then.” I say.

The guys nod and we start to eat our family style brunch.

Once they have full bellies, the kids take a nap and Jin and I can enjoy the view in peace.

“I think that this is the closest that I’ve ever felt to you.” Jin says and I look at him.

He gives me a small smile, his hand caressing my cheek.

“We’re together all the time but we don’t usually talk much or have special moments like this, jus the two of us. I feel like this trip had made our relationship stronger. We’ve gone on dates and we talked most of the night. I really don’t want this to end.”

I kiss his temple.

“I think that we should make time just for the two of us once we get home. I don’t want our relationship to be down on our list of priorities.”

“I’d like that.”

“I like having these moments with you too.” I tell him.

His smile becomes brighter.

“I love you Min Yoongi.”

“I love you Kim Seokjin.”

“Please stop. I don’t want to see the two of you making out in my dreams.” Namjoon says.

“Why dream about it when you can see the real thing?” I ask.

He puts his hand over his eyes.

Jin laughs and we high five each other.

Serves him right for interrupting our romantic moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoseok POV

“I’m going to go shopping once we get to Sweden.” Jimin says excited.

“No one left anything behind right?” Namjoon asks.

“You left your phone.” Taehyung says handing Namjoon his phone.

“I asked if you had it and you said yes!” Jackson scolds.

“I thought I did!”

Jackson shakes his head.

“What is going on with us on this trip? We are losing everything.” Jungkook says.

“Not everything.” I tell him.

“Jimin lost his luggage.”

“I got it back.”

“We lost Taehyung yesterday.” Jungkook continues, ignoring Jimin’s interruption. “Namjoon left his phone behind. What else are we going to lose?”

“Technically, we didn’t lose Tae. He had just wandered off.” I tell him.

“I was looking at the goats.” Tae says.

“Wait.” Yoongi says stopping.

We look at him.

“Did you forget something?” Jin asks him.

“Here we go.” Jungkook says.

“I left my IPad.”

“Are you sure?” Namjoon asks.

“Check your bag.” I tell him.

Jin starts rummaging through Yoongi’s bag.

“I took it out so that I could carry it in my hand.” Yoongi says.

“You forgot it? Really?” Jimin asks.

“I left it on the table.”

“We can’t go back. The boat will leave without us.” Tae tells him.

“I’ll just go without it then.” Yoongi says.

“How can you be so calm?” I ask him. “That is where you write and compose music.”

“And you guys say I lose things all the time.” Namjoon says.

“Because you do.” Tae tells him.

“They are not lost, just misplaced.” 

“Po-tae-to, po-ta-to.” Tae replies.

Namjoon gives him a warning look.

“To-mae-to, to-ma-to.” Jimin says.

Taehyung chuckles and high fives his partner in crime.

“You really don’t have it.” Jin says.

“I told you I took it out.” Yoongi tells him.

“What do we do now?” Jackson asks.

“You guys are so careless, I swear.” Jungkook says before taking Yoongi’s tablet out of his bag and starting up a game.

I laugh.

“You had it this whole time!?” Namjoon complains.

I punch Jungkook’s arm.

“Why are you making him worry on purpose?” I ask.

“Why do you have to play a prank on your Appa?” Jin asks.

“Why do you guys have to be so loud when you have sex?” Jungkook asks.

I hold on to Tae as my sides hurt with my laughter.

The maknaes laugh.

Yoongi takes his tablet from Jungkook.

“I always have faith that my things will find their way back to me.” Yoongi says.

“Since when?” Namjoon asks.

“Since Jungkook started double checking to make sure we don’t leave anything behind.”

“No one left anything else behind right? Say no.” Namjoon says.

“We have everything else.”

“Alright then, let’s go!”

**************************

We divided up into two teams, those going to the mall and those going to the outlet store.

“You guys got your money, right?” Yoongi asks.

I was actually surprised that Yoongi had come along and he actually seemed excited. No surprise since he liked to shop and it was even better if he could get it at a discount.

Jin was the one who had stayed behind to rest, refusing to even consider coming along.

I guess it’s true that after a while couples start acting like each other.

“If I ever start acting weird, please pinch me.” I say.

Pinches rain down on my arms and sides.

“Hey! What the hell?”

I rub my arms.

“Newsflash, you are weird.” Namjoon tells me.

“Screw you guys. How dare you disrespect your angel?”

Jungkook snorts.

“It’s okay.” Tae tells me, his hand patting my head.

I pinch his side and he squirms away.

“The group going to the mall needs to head over to their bus stop and the rest of us are going down this way to catch our bus. Remember, stay together and try not to get lost. Jin would kill me if I lost any of you so always make sure you know where each other is.” Yoongi instructs.

“You sound like a troop master.” Jackson says.

Jimin and Taehyung chuckle.

“Let’s go and be sure you guys are back by five. We have dinner plans.”

“Ten four.” Jungkook says.

We try to cover our laughter as Yoongi glares.

“Alright, shopping mall team. Let’s go.” Namjoon says.

“Take care and don’t lose anything.” Jackson tells him.

I twine my fingers with Tae’s as we follow Namjoon.

“Have fun!” Jimin calls and Jungkook waves back at him.

It takes us almost an hour to get to the mall and when we get there, we stand in line for the famous meatballs for almost twenty minutes.

Once we actually order, it’s actually worth standing in line for.

I take a picture of our food and I send it to Jimin.

He sends me back a picture of himself, Jackson and Yoongi holding up shopping bags.

“These guys are buying a lot of things.” I say.

Taehyung looks at the picture.

“Ah. Maybe I should have stayed behind.” He says.

“I’m sure we’ll find a lot of nice clothes.” Namjoon says.

“We better. You know Jimin and Jackson will be showing off all the things they bought.” Tae says.

“We have to find something nice to wear. We have those reservation for tonight that Yoongi made.” Jungkook says.

“How fancy do we have to dress, do you think?” I ask.

“Not that fancy. It’s not like it’s a black tie event.” Namjoon says.

“Maybe just a nice shirt and some jeans. Did you guys bring dress shoes?” Tae asks.

“I’m sure anything is an improvement from our jeans and hoodies. Or in Jackson’s case, sweatpants and sandals.” I say.

Taehyung and Jungkook laugh while Namjoon reaches over to hit me.

“Let’s just finish up and start shopping.” He says.

**************************

“I wish we had more time to spend here. The weather is so nice.” Tae sighs.

I roll towards him.

“I thought you couldn’t wait to go to Finland?”

“I can’t but I just get lost in the moment. We are making so many memories in every place we visit and I just don’t want the fun to end.”

“There will be other vacations.”

“In another three years?”

“You don’t know. That idea we have to go to Dubai might work out.”

“I hope so. Even if it is going to be televised.”

“Something is better than nothing.”

He smiles at me.

“You always know how to make me feel better.”

“I’m not the hope of this group for nothing.” I smile.

He chuckles.

“Come on. Let me shine some hope into your night.” I say pulling him closer.

“Is that what you call it?”

“Hmm. I’m in a good mood.”

“I can tell.”

I kiss him.

“Let’s get naked and do stuff.”

“You should try saying that in your introduction some time. I’m sure our fans will love it.”

“Those words are only for you ears.” I say nipping the shell of his ear.

“What else is only for my ears?” He asks putting his arms around my shoulders.

“My tongue.”

“Tell me more.”

“How about I just show you?”

“Even better.”

I smirk down at him.

“Take off your clothes.” I order.

He arches an eyebrow.

I sigh.

“Can’t you let me live out my alpha fantasies in this situation?”

“Am I going to like these fantasies?”

“Why don’t we try them out and see?”

“Knew there was a reason I loved you.”

I laugh and he takes the opportunity to climb on top of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading and for giving this series so much love. 
> 
> Also, a little bit of fun ahead.

Jungkook POV

“Did you understand everything she said?” Yoongi asks.

“Yes.” Namjoon says.

“I was talking to Jackson.” Yoongi tells him.

I snort.

“I understood.” Jackson says.

“Good. At least one of us knows what to do.”

“You guys watched the video, right? We were all there.” Namjoon says.

“I zoned out for most of it.” Taehyung says.

“Who’s going to drive?” I ask.

“I will.” Jin says.

“You should give it a try. You said you would drive us around once you got your driver’s license.” Jimin tells me.

I smile at him.

“Should I?”

“Can he be trusted though? He gets sleepy once he’s in a car.” Hoseok says.

“Jin and I will take turns driving.” Yoongi says.

“We have to decide where everyone is going to sleep.” Tae says.

“Good thing we rented the bigger RV instead of the little one. Can you imagine us trying to fit into that sardine can?” Jin asks.

“There are two bunk beds and the master bedroom.” Jackson says.

“Rock, paper, scissors for the master bedroom.” I say.

“What are you talking about? Jin and I will be taking the master bedroom.” Yoongi says.

“That’s not fair.” Jimin says.

“We’re the ones who are going to be doing the driving, we should be able to sleep in a comfortable bed.” Jin says.

“Because you want to, I voted for Jungkook to drive.” Jimin tells him.

“I’m with Jimin.” Tae says.

“What a surprise.” Yoongi says.

“Why don’t we all just share the bed?” Jackson asks.

We all stare at him.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just mean that we can use it when we need private time.”

“You want us all to have sex in the same bed? How hard up do you think we are?” I ask.

“I didn’t say have sex, did I? We can use the bed during the day when we want to take a nap. It has a door and it will block out the noise.”

“Ah.” Tae says.

“I think that will be better, that way there will be no hard feelings.” Hoseok says.

“Fine. Now that this discussion is over, let’s get going. It’s going to take us six hours to get to the camping grounds.” Yoongi says.

“Six hours?” Namjoon asks.

“Oh, July.” I say.

The guys burst out laughing just like I knew they would.

“Why did you teach him that?” Jackson asks elbowing Namjoon.

“Before we go, does anyone have to use the bathroom?” Jin asks.

“I have to go and put in my contact lenses.” Jimin says. “I can’t see a thing and I’d rather not wear my ugly glasses.”

“It’s not the glasses that are ugly.” Taehyung murmurs.

I kick the back of his knee.

“Hey.” Hoseok tells me.

I ignore him.

Sometimes Tae deserved a good ass kicking and Hoseok wasn’t going to do it so someone had to step up.

“What did you say?” Jimin asks.

“Nothing.” Tae chuckles.

Jimin fists his hand in the front of Tae’s sweater.

“Go on. Go put your contact lenses. We want to get going as soon as we can.” Jin says pushing Jimin towards the door of the RV.

Once we are all ready, we take off.

We spend time playing card games, singing and basically having fun. 

I take pictures of the scenery when I remember. 

“Are we going to stop soon? I’m hungry. I haven’t eaten all day.” Hoseok says.

“We’ll find somewhere to stop.” Yoongi calls back. “I just want to get there at least half way.”

“Hoseok.” Tae says.

Hoseok looks at him.

“Get full on my love.” Tae says blowing him kisses and making a heart shape with his arms.

“Cute but I’m not in the mood right now.” Hoseok tells him.

“Don’t wake the beast.” I say.

Hoseok looks at me, a serious expression on his face and a frowning mouth.

“Alright, alright. Don’t get mad.” I tell him.

“There are some snacks in my bag.” Jin says. 

We all dive for his bag and we rummage around until we find the package of cookies.

“Yah! Don’t throw my stuff around, put it back in my bag.” Jin says.

“Pay attention to the road.” Yoongi tells him.

We all grab a cookie before Jimin goes up to the front to offer Jin and Yoongi some.

Once all the cookies are gone, we decide to take a nap.

It was a tight fit but we all manage to squeeze ourselves on the bed.

“This was not what I meant when I said we should all use it.” Jackson says.

“Next time be more specific.” Tae tells him.

Jackson tickles him and Taehyung starts flopping around.

“Yah!” I say grabbing Jimin before he can fall off the bed.

“Settle down.” Namjoon says.

“You guys elbowed me in the face.” Hoseok complains.

“Sorry.” Tae says.

“Just go to sleep.” I tell them. “Okay?” I ask Jimin.

“Yeah.” He says.

I pull him close and I lie on my side facing him. I throw and an arm and a leg over him.

He puts his hand on my forearm, holding it in place as his eyes close.

Yoongi and Jin’s hushed conversation, as well as the movement of the car, lull me to sleep.

***************************

“Alright guys, let’s go eat.”

We get out of the RV and we walk around looking for a restaurant.

I take Jimin’s hand as we stroll around.

“The air is so fresh here.” I say.

“I really like it.” Jimin says.

“We need to go shopping for food too. The camp ground is far from town and it’s not like we have a car to come back into town for supplies.” Jin says.

“Make a list of what we’ll need for the three days.” Yoongi says. “This is the only restaurant I see.” He says pointing at the building in front of us.

“Hesburger.” Hoseok says.

“I love burgers.” Tae and I say at the same time.

We high five.

“Come on. Time to eat!” Namjoon says.

Their menu is so large that I don’t know what to order.

“Just order what we can eat. We don’t have a microwave to heat things up.” Yoongi says.

“I want chicken wings.” Jackson says.

“I’ll have the double burger.” Tae says.

“It does look good.” I tell him. “But I’ll go with the bacon burger.”

“Oh! It looks good too.” Tae tells me.

He bumps his fist with mine.

“Just kiss him already.” Jimin tells me.

I put my arm around him.

“You know you are the only omega I want to kiss.”

“I better be.” He says pinching my side.

I kiss his neck repeatedly and he giggles.

“I’ll have the cheeseburger.” Namjoon says. “No pickles.”

“I want the chicken wings too and an order of fries.” Hoseok says.

“I don’t know what I want.” Jin says.

“I’ll have a regular burger.” Yoongi says.

“Woah! Jin, they have a triple burger. Remember the tiger burger I told you about?” Jimin tells him.

“You said that one had seven meats.”

“Yeah but triple is still good.”

“Okay. I’ll take the triple burger.”

“Me too.” Jimin says.

“Jackson, you go and order.” Yoongi says.

Lunch was delicious and I, of course, ate too much. I gave half of my burger to Jackson who gave me half of his hot wings and I ate Jimin’s left overs, including his milk shake and my soda.

I groan as I sit back in the seat.

“Come on. Let’s go. We need to go to the store and get what we need quickly. We’ve almost been here an hour.” Yoongi says standing.

“I don’t think I can get up.” I say.

“Come on.” Jimin says grabbing my hand.

I let him lead me out of the restaurant.

“Are you sure there’s a market around here?” Yoongi asks.

“There has to be.” Jin says.

“Just keep your eyes open.” Hoseok says.

“There it is! S market, we walked past it.” Jackson says.

We walk back towards it and by the time we get to the store, I feel better.

“Wow, look at these bananas.” Hoseok says. “How about a fruit salad for breakfast?”

“How can they get the tomatoes this red?” Taehyung asks.

Jin grabs a shopping cart.

“Let’s look for the meat. We’re going to barbecue tonight.” Yoongi says.

“Really?” Tae asks excited.

“Ah, it’s been a while since we barbecued.” Jimin says back hugging Yoongi.

I pull Jimin back against me and I put my arm around his shoulders.

“Okay. Let’s find the things we need. Namjoon, you and Jackson go get the toiletries we need and the kitchen stuff like plates and paper towels. Don’t forget some dish soap and a sponge. We’ll need it to clean the dishes.”

Namjoon and Jackson walk away.

“Taetae, you’re in charge of soda, beer and water.”

“On it!” Tae says sprinting away.

“Walk!” Hoseok shouts after him.

“Hoseok, you go get the rice and condiments. Don’t forget the salt and the garlic powder.”

“Right-o.”

“Jungkook, you go get some vegetables and some snacks.”

I give him a thumbs up before walking away.

It was hard to carry everything so I had to take trips back and forth between the isles and the cart.

Once we are done, we have filled two shopping cart.

“Don’t you think it’s too much?” Hoseok asks.

“It’s for three days and there are eight of us.” Yoongi tells him. “Besides, we’re going to eat the majority of the meat tonight. We can have shrimp and meat kebabs tomorrow.”

“Did we get the ramen?” Jin asks.

“I got it.” Jimin says.

“Good.”

“Let’s check out then.”

Carrying everything back to the RV was exhausting.

I had to take six shopping bags while the rest of the guys only took two. Serves me right for having so many damn muscles. I might just stop working out, then they won’t ask me to carry the heavy stuff.

Jimin looks back at me and he smiles, his eyes promising a treat later.

I square my shoulders and I pretend the bags aren’t heavy.

His gaze becomes hungry and he bites his lower lip.

Maybe I’ll keep the muscles after all.

*****************************

I sigh as I lay down.

“Today was a good day.” Jimin says and I can hear his smile.

I roll onto my side and I snuggle him.

He sighs.

“The rain is so soothing.” He murmurs.

“Hmm.”

I kiss his shoulder and he turns towards me.

I find his mouth in the dark and I initiate a lazy kiss.

He puts his thigh between my legs and I scoot closer, rolling him onto his back.

He sighs against my mouth.

“Hey. If you guys are going to do that, can you go into the private room?” Hoseok asks.

“We’re fine just where we are.” I tell him.

“I’m not fine with where you are.” Jackson says.

“Can you shut up? It’s three in the morning.” Yoongi says.

“Hey. We’ll have the bed all to ourselves.” Jimin says.

“Fine.”

I climb out of the lower bunk bed and he takes my hand as we walk back to the bedroom.

I close the door and we remove our sweat pants and t-shirts before climbing into bed.

I push him onto his back and I let my hands caress up his thighs as I kiss him.

He moans and I take his member in my hand as I bite and lick down his chest.

“Okay. You know what? We can still hear you as if we were in the same room.” Jackson says.

“I guess the private room is not so private.” Tae says.

Namjoon’s snores do sound like we were in the same room.

Jimin puts pressure on my shoulders and I continue to slide down his body until I can take him in my mouth.

I grab his thighs with my hands and his hand fists in my hair.

“Oh! Just like that.” He moans.

“Is this going to take long? Because I am really sleepy.” Jin says.

“Shut up!” Jimin shouts. “You are ruining the moment.”

“Just let them finish, then we can get some sleep.” Namjoon mutters.

I giggle around Jimin’s dick and he arches up into me.

“Do that again.” He groans.

I pull off.

“I didn’t do intentionally.” I tell him.

“Just try doing it intentionally then.”

“It might not be the same.”

“Jesus Christ. Shut the fuck up!” Yoongi shouts.

“You guys talk a lot during sex.” Jackson says.

I snort.

“Are we going to finish or what?” Jimin asks me.

“Like I would pass up having sex with you? I was willing to do you in the same room.”

“It is like we’re in the same room.” Hoseok says.

“I swear that if I get out of this bed, you are all getting smacked.” Yoongi says.

“Shutting up now.” Tae says.

I wag my eyebrows at Jimin and he chuckles.

“Shh.” I tell him.

He grabs my hand and puts it over his mouth.

“Oh. I like the way you think.” 

He licks the palm of my hand and I lower my head back down towards his crotch.

He begins to moan constantly as he gets closer to climax.

“Wait for it, wait for it.” Tae says and the guys snicker.

I giggle and Jimin comes with a shout.

“There it is.” The guys say at the same time before laughing.

“That’s it.” Yoongi says.

The guys complain as they get smacked.

I pull my mouth off of Jimin as I laugh.

Oh yeah, now I can’t wait for our next vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per Evie2’s request, BTS in Dubai coming soon!


End file.
